Fly away
by WhatEverxx
Summary: Rachel returns home from school in floods of tears, things go from bad to worse for Rachel as the day progresses, a true test of survival is about to begin, but will she win? M for Violence. Hinted BrittBerry. ONESHOT


_Hi, I usually write comedic type stuff and i wanted to try something a little more serious... I had actually had a different plan for this story but it kind of took on a life of its own and well, yeah... Thats about it really._

_Hope you like!_

* * *

I run home as fast as I can, tears streaming down my cheeks, blinking furiously in an attempt to clear my vision. I can't take it anymore! Every single day at school is hell. The teachers ignore me, the students bully me and to top it all off, I come home to an empty house because my parents don't even love me.

What is so wrong with me that people avoid me like the plague? Am I that bad to talk to, to get along with? All my life I have been the outcast, forced to be something I am not just to protect myself from everyone else's prejudices all because I have gay dads. The bullying has lasted so long that it isn't even about my parents, but just because it's 'Rachel Berry' the 'Lima Looser'.

I slam my front door, blocking out the thunderous rain as I run up stairs, surprising myself when I don't trip as I was going so fast. Once in the bathroom I rest both my hands against the sink and stare at myself in the mirror.

'Man hands' 'Treasure trail' 'Rupaul' 'Troll' So many insults, so many different nicknames created just to put me down, as if a daily slushy wasn't bad enough already. Am I too fat? Is my nose to big? Is it my enthusiasm towards my ambitions? Do I, Do I looks like a man?

I stare at myself long and hard, trying to see what everyone else seems to see in me, but I get nothing. They must be wrong; I can't be all those things can I? They just, they just don't like me, that's why they say these things, not because it's true, but to be mean.

I have to convince myself of that every day, just so I can cope with the emotional torment, but I don't know how much longer I can cope; surely it is only a matter of time before they break Rachel Berry.

Unless I do something first... McKinley high needs to change. A school dominated and tormented by cheerleaders and jocks is not only making my life a living hell, but also everyone else in Glee, they may not like me at all, but I would never wish for them to go through the bullying that they do. I need to tear down every single one of those people, the school's hierarchy need to change and I am going to be the one to do it. They all will pay! Except Brittany, she never has a bad word to say about anybody and has always been nice to me, despite what Santana tells her, she really is sweet...

The real question is how? What can a 'nobody' like me do in this situation? Nobody will listen to me; in fact I would probably just be laughed at...

'CRASH'

What was that? I stand frozen in place, concentrating on my senses, trying to detect were the sound came from. After another minute of silence, I allow a sigh of relief to pass my lips, thinking that I must be hearing things when a...

'Stub' "Damn it" is whispered harshly from the bottom of the stairs.

"Shut up" is hissed after that.

"Why? No one's here, the house is always empty" is thrown back a little louder this time and I can feel the colour drain from my face.

Strangers are in my house...

I can feel my breathing start to become erratic as I hear the creak of the stair case, indicating that they are coming up, and closer to where I am.

What do I do? What if they hurt me? Dad and Daddy will be so angry at me if they come home and find stuff missing. Should I try and stop them?

"Where should we start?" One asks so much closer than before, not even trying to be quiet now, thinking the house is empty.

"The master bedroom, then we will work our way from there." A male voice replies sending chills down my spine.

"How long do you think this will take?"

"Could be a while, these people are loaded though, so it will definitely pay off" the voice gets a little quieter as I hear them pass my bedroom door.

I am on the verge of becoming hysterical right now. I d-don't know w-what to d-do... I can't even think straight enough to avoid stuttering my thoughts but I can't help it. Strangers are in my house, robbing us, dad and daddy will be furious with me and I don't even know what the robbers will do to me if they find me.

Why does this always happen to me? Anything that could go wrong does and I can't do a damn thing about it! I am fed up with the world being against me, why can't... why can't it just leave me alone? Tears sting my eyes again as I feel myself sinking into another pit of despair, swallowing me whole. It takes everything in me not to cry out loud, it is crucial right now that I at least stay quiet. This is hardly the time to sink into self pity.

Shaking myself from the depressing thoughts floating around my mind, I look up with renewed fervour. Rachel Berry is a survivor and I will get out of this. I just have to get out of the house without being noticed. At this moment I don't care what my father's think as my survival is the most important thing to me right now and I will be damned to throw that away because of them.

I put my ear against en-suit bathroom door, listening for movement. When all I hear is the rustling of objects from the end of the hallway, it makes it clear that they are still in my parent's room.

I slowly creak the door open, trying to make as little noise as possible as I creep across my bedroom to reach the door to the hallway.

I can feel my heart thundering in my chest, my breathing uneven and fast as I focus on clearing my mind and focusing on the task at hand.

I am just about to open my bedroom door when I hear their voices again, freezing me like a deer in headlights as I try to calm my panic.

"Hey tom, get a load of this" he says, calling over his partner in crime.

I hear the shuffling of footsteps then. "What the fuck? They're fucking faggots? I thought they were brothers or some shit. That's fucking disgusting." You can hear the disdain in his voice from a mile away.

"That's not the only thing Tom, look at that..." he continues.

"A daughter? That is fucked up. It's disgusting and if they were here, I'd fucking show them how disgusting they are, especially that girl" he sneers.

My heart drops as ice cold fear enters my blood stream, freezing me on the spot as I am unable to move, unable to even comprehend what is happening as I find myself yet again, questioning what the world has against me...

"If that's the daughter, then where is she? I thought only they lived here" he asks his partner. He seems like the most logical one, but it is clear his partner is the one in charge.

"Who knows? Maybe she left with them, or she's out or some shit like that. We don't have the time to fuck about with this, just get back to it" he orders. I can't help but feel mild relief that they are dropping the subject.

"But what if she is still here? We didn't even check." Dread fills me again as I wait in fear for the other mans response, hoping that for once some luck will be thrown my way. Typically, that doesn't happen.

"You're right, lets scope out the house, you start up here in the bedrooms and I'll look down stairs" he commands.

I don't know if it was the wisest decision I had ever made, but the combination of unadulterated fear, survival and the insane amounts of adrenaline coursing through my veins had me throwing my body at the door, slamming it open as I crash into the hallway.

The sheer noise I made had the burglars storming onto the landing, but I don't even pause to look at them, I pick myself up off the floor and run for the stairs, taking three at a time before the inevitable happened.

Of course I couldn't make a clean get away; I am Rachel Berry so something was bound to go wrong! I ended up tripping down the last set of stairs and fall to the floor, twisting my ankle in the process.

I groan as I lay there, feeling the burning pain in my ankle as well as the bumps and bruises I am facing from the fall.

Hearing the hurried thumping of footsteps on the stair case has me once again scurrying to pick myself up and keep moving, doing my best to ignore the pain in my ankle, I try and limp to the front door, but feeling a heavily muscled arm wrap around my waist, I know my efforts are futile.

I struggle against the hold but end up being thrown back on the floor with great force, causing me to arch my back in pain. I blink away the haze from my eyes to look up at the two figures, hovering over me looking as menacing as ever.

They both look at around the age of late 20's early 30's and both heavily muscled.

The shorter one of the pair, about 5'9 in height has short dirty blond hair with dull blue eyes. He has a very strong jaw and looks as though he could wrestle anyone into submission with his hulking arms and broad shoulders, sporting a scowl on his face.

The taller one of the pair is similarly built, maybe not quite as broad, but no less terrifying. He has slightly longer mousy brown hair with brown eyes that narrow evilly at me, already planning his next move. His face is slightly longer than his partners, but from the way he is looking at me right now, I can tell he was the one that said would show us how disgusting we , how disgusting I am...

This is not supposed to be happening. I am supposed to survive school, get into Julliard and become a Broadway star. I was going to become great and leave Lima behind while proving to them that no matter what they did, what they said, it would not stop me. So it is only fitting that I am crushed before I even make it out of Lima...

"And where do you think you are going you little Dyke!" he booms, stepping closer to me while his partner just glares at me from behind him.

I whimper and try and pull myself away from the pair, hoping that any minute now I will wake up and it was all just a horrible dream, not the nightmarish reality that I find myself in.

He delivers a kick to my stomach then, throwing me part way across the floor with the strength of it. I give a startled cry at the sudden act, before curling into a ball around my hiding myself from the world as I whimper in both pain and fear.

"SHUT UP!" he screams as he picks me up by the front of my sweater, slapping me across the face. My head snaps to the right so quickly from the force that I must have whiplash.

I crumble to the floor and just lay not moving and not making a sound, fearing what the consequences may be should I not comply.

He smiles at me evilly "There's a good little Dyke" he coo's condescendingly to which his partner cracks a smile before turning back to his usual glare.

"Well, well, well, what are we going to do with you? You have already seen our faces so we can't let you go. Such a shame that we are going to have to ruin that pretty little face of yours, but that's what you deserve for being the child of fucking faggots" he laughs darkly.

Why? I scream hysterically in my head. I am going to die here today because of two men who don't even love me? Who don't care enough to stick around? Who treat me as the house maid? W-who hate me? "I won't tell anyone I promise! Take whatever you want, you can have it all" I beg trying desperately to get away, to live, to survive.

Another kick is delivered to my stomach, harder than the previous one as I find myself lifted from the ground upon impact. I clutch my stomach in pain and look up at him with pain in my eyes.

"You will not talk unless I tell you to do you understand?" he sneers; I don't know whether to nod or speak or how I am supposed to answer that.

He moves closer to me again, grabbing me by the scruff of my neck and punching me in the face screaming "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAIND?"

"Yes" I cry.

He smiles again, sickeningly so "Good, Jack, tie her up for me, we have a house to burgle" he says before turning around swiftly and marching upstairs, leaving me with this Jack person.

He grabs me roughly picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder as I gasp in pain. I think I might have broken a few ribs because the burning sensation only increase tenfold as it rests on his shoulder.

I scream for help and start thumping his back weakly with my fists, struggling in his grip which tightens before he slams me to the floor. On my descent downwards, my head clashed with the edge of the coffee table and ironically enough, all I can see is stars before darkness consumes me.

I wake up disorientated not knowing how long I have been out or where I am and why I am here. It takes a matter of seconds before it all comes back to me and I try to let out a sob at the events that have taken place today, but find my mouth duck taped shut. When I try and move my arms and legs, I find them also restrained and come to realise I am tied to a chair.

Looking around the room I am in I come to realise is the basement. I feel a little relieved that they at least haven't taken me somewhere unfamiliar, but only a little.

OK Rachel, you can do this, today is not the day we are going to die. I need to come up with a plan and I need to come up with one fast. I need to get to a phone, but before that I need to figure out how to get out of these restraints.

I look around again for anything that could help a sharp object perhaps? On the coffee table in the centre of the room, approximately 6 paces away, is a pair of scissors. With a look of determination I start to shuffle my chair backwards towards the table, rocking and jumping the best I can to make it move even an inch closer.

I am 3 quarters of the way there when 'CRASH' "For Fuck sakes don't drop it!" muffles through the door at the top of the stairs to the floor above. I unfreeze, thankful that they had not heard me and seemed occupied before continuing with my task.

It takes another 5 minutes to reach the table and I extend my fingers as far as they will go in an effort to bring the scissors closer. I have just got them in my grasp when another thump from upstairs startles me enough to drop them. I feel like crying at how unbelievably cruel life can be.

I look at the scissors on the ground and think there is only one thing for it. I position my chair in a new position and rock from side to side before I topple over, landing with my back to the scissors.

The fall created a larger noise than expected and I wait quietly, hoping they didn't hear that.

When nothing seems to happen I re grasp the scissors and start using them to cut through my restraints. It takes an annoyingly long time to cut through them as they used thicker rope than I thought. I could feel my hand cramping up from performing the same souring motion for too long but when I am finally freed, I feel immense relief.

I immediately go to untie my legs and remove the duck tape from my mouth feeling triumphant when I stand completely free, even if I am bleeding and hunched over in pain.

I don't allow myself time to think about much else as I move to the telephone in the corner of the room. You would think that if these burglars were smart, they would have removed all possible ways of communication, they are really sloppy even if they are terrifying.

Reaching the phone I dial 911, waiting impatiently for the operator. Hearing the voice of the operator I nearly break down and cry, but I need to concentrate on getting out of here. "Please, you need to help me. My house is in the process of being robbed and they" 'cough' "they h-hurt m-me and I-I-I d-don't know what t-to do. I got o-out of the r-rope and I-I-I..." I finally break down and can only hope that they don't hear me, but I can't hold it in anymore.

"Miss? Please, stay calm for me sweetie. Everything will be alright, help is on its way" the voice on the other end tries to calm me down.

"H-how do you know w-where I-I am?"I stutter confused.

"We traced your call, now sweetie, can you tell me your name? Are you hurt at all?" she asks in the same soothing voice.

"R-Rachel Berry and I-I am hurt but I-I don't know how b-bad it is." I stutter.

"Ok, an ambulance is coming as well Hunny. Now I need you to stay on the line and keep talking to me, can you do that hunny?" she asks softly.

"Y-yes" I cough again and soon notice that I am coughing up blood making me panic slightly.

"Where are you hurt sweetie?"

"er..."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" booms a voice from behind me. I quickly turn around and am met with 2 furious looking men, I would be so happy if looks could kill right now as I am sure it will be so much better than what is to come.

"N-nothing" I say hopelessly.

"Jack, bring that fucking bitch here right now!" Jack then storms over to me, dragging me across the floor from my arm so roughly that he dislocates my shoulder.

"Rachel?" I hear muffled through the phone, sounding alarmed.

When I am at the feet of the one I believe is called Tom I am kicked once again in the ribs, sending me flying on to my back as I wheeze for air.

I am going to die.

He straddles my waist then, punching me in the face as his partner watches. "I am going to kill you, you fucking bitch!" he screams in my face, spitting saliva as he does.

I allow my mind to drift away from my current position and think about what I love doing. What makes me happy and suddenly things don't feel so bad. I think about singing and my Broadway dreams, I think about dancing and, surprisingly enough, I think about Brittany, how her smile lights up the room, how she can make any bad day seem amazing, how cute she is when she doesn't understand things and how nice she is to me, even though I am the Lima looser...

Before I even knew it, I started singing softly...

_Oh I swear this town gets smaller every day,  
and I'm waitin for my chance. _

"What are you doing?" he all but growls at me, but I ignore him.

_I'm gonna break away.  
I'm so sick and tired of being told what's good for me.  
People got lots of ideas, of who I'm supposed to be._

"Shut up!" he punches me in the stomach this time. I find myself momentarily unable to breath, but when I do, I continue singing, louder this time.

_Angel carry me, oh so far away.  
May my body never... touch the ground.  
And If I promise you that I'll be back someday,  
will you set me free so I can fly away?_

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" he shakes me shoulders, slamming me back into the ground and I hit my head hard. I see stars again, but manage to remain conscious.

_Fly away... fly away..._

_Well most folks here well they don't dig too deep.  
They can't dream too big... ummmmhmmm...  
cause they've got fields to keep  
I could walk away and leave behind my family.  
Or get buried alive in this legacy._

I am practically shouting this verse at him now and I don't even know how I am able to, I feel so weak... "Jack! Give me your fucking Knife!" he orders but I pay him no attention.

_I wanna sleep under a different piece of sky  
I wanna live a little bit before I die_

It is at this point I feel that lengthy cold piece of metal sliding into my abdomen and being twisted, but I feel so light, so blissfully unaware of the pain, even though I feel myself getting weaker and losing the battle. "Ha take that you stupid bitch" he says triumphantly.

I try with everything I have to continue...

_I wanna be so close to heaven I see angels...  
_  
The Basement door explodes open as officers pile into the room "This is the police, put your hand above your head and step away from the girl, you are under arrest, anything you..."

I feel someone drop next to me, trying to get my attention while looking at my wounds.

I finish the last few words before letting the darkness take me.

_Fly away... fly away... _

* * *

_Well that's about it, a bit depressing but i have never actually written a fic like this before so it will be interestng to see if i was any good at it. I look forward to your reviews!  
_

_P.S I am actually planning to write a BrittBerry fic soon and have a really good idea for it, it should be a much more happy fic and i can't wait to start, but i am too tired to do that right now lol. I can only write so much depressing stuff before i get depressed...  
_


End file.
